Fire and Ice
by JLaw13
Summary: It's two months after Elsa froze Arendale and when she finds herself pregnant, she thinks of everything that could happen to the baby. But when the baby develops fire powers inside the womb, it might be Elsa's life thats in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

Elsa paced back and forth across her floor. Ice was slowly starting to spread where she put her feet down. She was freaking out. She had woken up this morning totally happy and carefree (except for all her the stuff she had to do as queen). She had gone to visit the trolls and thats when Grand Pabbie told her. Now she had to tell Anna. Suddenly Anna skipped through the door.

"Hey you wanted to see-woah." Anna stopped when she saw the ice radiating out of Elsa's feet. "Are you ok?" She looked worried.

"Um, Well, Uh, I, Um..." Elsa wasn't exactly sure how to phrase this in a way that wouldn't freak out her younger sister.

"Spit it out Elsa!" Anna whined, Elsa could tell that now Anna knew that there was something wrong, she wasn't going stop begging until she found out. Taking a deep breath to collect herself she said,

"Anna, I'm pregnant"

Anna's POV

"Anna, I'm pregnant." As soon as Anna heard the words leave her sisters mouth, her jaw dropped about 10".

"_What?" _Anna asked, there was no way this was true right? Elsa was just messing with her right?

"I'm pregnant." Elsa said again.

"What!?" Anna repeated, "How?" Elsa blushed and looked down at the floor. "Oh..." Anna said. And then Elsa exploded.

Anna stared in shock as her perfect, regal sister stood in the middle of her floor having a meltdown. Words were pouring out of Queen Elsa's mouth and she wasn't saying them, she was screaming them. Anna thought that she made out something about how Elsa wasn't fit to be a mother and that brought her out of shock. Anna walked right up to her sister and pinched her lips shut. Elsa tried to keep talking but to no avail.

"Now listen Elsa," Anna began, "I'm not going to ask how this happened because I don't want to know. What I do want to know is why you think that you will be a bad mother to this baby?!" She glared at Elsa sternly.

"Anna, are you kidding?" Elsa whispered, her voice full of tears and light laughter, "You remember what I did to you right? Not once but twice!" Anna sighed.

"But you're so much more in control of your powers now! And anyway, if you love this baby you can't hurt her! Love thaws remember?"

"Yes but I love you! And I turned you into ice!" Elsa started crying. Anna knew why, Elsa was always trying to get that part of her life away. It always popped up though.

"Trust me Elsa!" Anna said, "No harm will come to that baby!"

"Maybe you and Kristophe could raise it?" Elsa pondered.

"Um, no!" Anna said, "In case you didn't hear I'm expecting triplets. Triplets. Anyway that baby needs you! Not me, not Kristophe, YOU. And you need it!"

Elsa's POV

"Not me, not Kristophe, YOU. And you need it!" Elsa stared at her little hyper redheaded sister sorrowfully. Of course she wanted her baby, it wasn't about that! It was about the fact that Elsa could turn people to ice if she got to emotional or scared. Which might happen during, oh I don't know, CHILDBIRTH. Just the thought of hurting the delicate little angel inside her sent chills down her spine. But if she could do it...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yah, I'm updating already, I had an incredibly long car ride to sit and write so I'm done! Oh, RealMe07, your answer is coming very soon...**

Kristoff's POV

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Kristoff looked up to see Anna barreling around the corner of the palace squealing like a pig. She ran at him and he caught her in his arms. She looked up at him with bright eyes.  
>"What is it Feisty pants?" He smiled at his old nickname for her.<br>"It's Elsa," Anna squealed, "She's pregnant!" Kristoff's blood went cold.

Anna's POV

Anna looked up at Kristoff expectantly. Why wasn't he jumping for joy? His jaw was stiff and he looked like he had just swallowed a cactus. She poked him in the chest to see if he was still there.  
>"Hello? Kristoff? Anyone home?" Kristoff just stared blankly into space. Anna sighed and then stomped down on his big foot as hard as she could. Kristoff cried out in pain. Anna smiled with satisfaction.<br>"Did you hear me?" Anna asked. He nodded and gave a tight smile. "Isn't it wonderful?" Anna squealed.  
>"No." Kristoff walked away leaving a very confused and worried Anna behind him.<p>

Elsa's POV

"Let it go..." Elsa hummed absentmindedly as she did her boring queenly duties. And they were boring. She was never going to be as good of a ruler as her father was. Her father had been calm, cool and collected. She was neither calm, nor cool, nor collected. Well she was fairly cool... Elsa smiled to herself at her ice pun. She had to use that one in front of Anna. Suddenly, as if on cue, Anna burst through the door of Elsa's office.  
>"Elsa, I've been thinking and I've decided that you need that baby!" She spoke with so much determination that Elsa couldn't help but laugh.<br>"And how have you come to that decision?" She smiled through her words.  
>"Well, for the first five years of my life you basically raised me, now you're raising me again, and who's going to raise it if you don't" Anna kept rambling frantically in an attempt to convince her sister that keeping the baby was the right thing to do. Elsa had stopped listening after: "Who's gonna raise it if you don't" Anna was right. Who was going to raise the baby if she didn't keep her? No one, thats who. Elsa walked right up to Anna, and just as Anna had done earlier, squeezed her lips shut.<br>"I'll do it." She said, amazed by the power in her own words. Anna looked amazed.  
>"Really?" She said.<br>"Really." Elsa replied. Anna squealed and started skipping around the room.  
>"Oh!" Anna cried, "Don't tell Kristoff, he's acting weird." Anna skipped out of the office. Well no wonder he's acting weird, Elsa thought. His brother is the father.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I was feeling really bad about writing such short chapters, so this one's longer I promise. I forgot to do this at the beginning but all character rights go to Disney except the ones I make up. (Oh and sorry for not spelling Kristoff's name right in chapter one**)

Anna's POV

"Um... No." Anna was trying to get her sister to listen about colours for the nursery. All the kids would be sharing a nursery until they got a bit older and, frankly Anna didn't want her kids in an icy blue bedroom for the first few years of their lives.

"How about some yellow?" Anna prompted.

"No." Elsa replied firmly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Anna replied. Elsa got a faraway look in her eye.

"Millions of different shades of blue and light purple and hints of mint..." Elsa smiled at the thought.

"Pink?" Anna asked carefully. She didn't want to get her sister angry. Elsa looked her sister in the eye and replied:

"NO!" Anna grumbled and walked away. Elsa was more crabby than usual. Shouldn't she be the crabby one? She was the one carrying triplets after all. Well whatever. Elsa could be crabby if she wanted. The nursery was going to be both of their ideas combined.

Elsa's POV

Elsa sat at her desk looking off into space. She felt very warm and happy. Suddenly there was a huge knock on the door.

"Come in" she called. Kristoff swung the door open.

Kristoff's POV

Kristoff stared directly into Elsa's eyes. She looked guilty and terrified.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Sorry? She's sorry? Sorry wasn't going to cut it. That was his brother's kid and she was going to kill it. She wouldn't be able to keep her powers under control. She would freeze it just like she had frozen Anna. Kristoff had never really liked Elsa, but he pretended to for Anna's sake.

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked, her voice small.

"What am I going to do?" Kristoff repeated,"What are you going to do?" Elsa looked down,

"Nothing" she whispered.

"Nothing?" Kristoff asked, _"nothing?"_ How was that an option?

"I am going to do exactly what any mother to be would do." Elsa said, "raise it"

"You realize that you will kill it right?' Kristoff shouted, he was incredibly angry.

"I will not!" Elsa retorted and Kristoff realized that it was taking all her control to keep her powers in check. Kristoff walked out before he was turned into an ice sculpture and bumped into Anna.

Anna's POV

Anna had been listening to Kristoff's and Elsa's conversation this entire time. Her eyes were wet with tears and as Kristoff reached out for her she turned and ran to her room. How could he do this? Just as everyone was becoming so happy. Elsa could raise that baby and she was sure of it. What Kristoff had done was out of line and completely mean. This was none of his business! Why did he care anyway? Normally he just stayed out of Elsa's way altogether. Why did he suddenly want to accuse Elsa of killing the baby? At that moment, for one single second, she really and truly despised Kristoff. But as suddenly as it came, it was gone. She immediately felt guilty for hating Kristoff. He was probably just trying to protect everyone again. But why did he care so much?

Elsa's POV

Elsa sat at her desk thinking about what Kristoff had said earlier. Was he right? No. Elsa focus, she thought to herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus. She was starting to seriously overheat. She made some ice cubes to suck on and a cool breeze that blew through her office every few minutes. That was better. Elsa slowly began being able to focus again and kept working.

Kristoff's POV

Kristoff sat outside of Anna's room hitting himself in the forehead. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that Anna would hear them and listen. Through the door he heard Anna singing,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sounded sad and like she had been crying. He got to his feet and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked. He took a deep breath.

"Anna, it's me." Silence from the other side of the door.

"Go away" he heard her mumble. "Anna can I please come in?" "Fine" she whispered. Kristoff walked in. She was sitting on her bed and she looked like she had been crying.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I just got overprotective. When I heard that Elsa was having a baby, I immediately thought of how she froze you last summer. I thought she would do the same to the baby. I do care about Elsa and I know that if she hurt the baby, it would haunt her all her all her life." He hated lying to Anna, but he had to.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Really." He forced out. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He leaned back on her bed and she curled up next to him and fell asleep almost instantly. She was more tired than usual, he noticed. Right before she fell asleep, he heard her mumble,

"We're painting the nursery blue"


End file.
